Along with the development of semiconductor chips, a need developed to test these semiconductor chips to ensure that they are manufactured within specified tolerances and function properly. Many manufacturers of semiconductor chips such as Intel®, AMD®, Xilinx®, Texas Instruments®, NVIDIA®, Qualcomm® among countless others manufacture semiconductor chips which are then tested by a chip testing system having a device under test printed circuit board (DUT PCB) with a testing socket that is attached thereto. The DUT PCB and testing sockets are generally custom made to fit each specific semiconductor chip, making them quite expensive.
Manufacturers tend to simultaneously manufacture a variety of semiconductor chips within their facilities so as to maximize their overhead and equipment utilization rates. Due to these multiple product lines, manufacturers have a need to test a variety of semiconductor chips at the same time, each type of chip requiring a special testing socket. Since cleanroom space is extremely limited it is undesirable to have a dedicated testing machine for each type of semiconductor chip. In addition, having a dedicated testing machine for each type of chip is extremely expensive. However, conventional testing systems are not capable of testing a plurality of semiconductor chips, nor are conventional testing systems easily converted between configurations for testing different semiconductor chips.
Therefore, manufacturers of semiconductor chips have a need for a testing system that is capable of testing a variety of semiconductor chips, and one that quickly and easily converts between testing various semiconductor chips, which are problems not solved by the prior art. Manufacturers of semiconductor chips further have a need for this testing system to be as small as possible so as to maximize valuable cleanroom space.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that quickly converts between configurations for testing different semiconductor chips.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that easily converts between configurations for testing different semiconductor chips.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that provides accurate testing for semiconductor chips.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that can be used with a wide variety of semiconductor chips.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that is relatively inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that has a long useful life.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that has a small footprint.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that minimizes the amount of space required to test a variety of semiconductor chips.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that minimizes the capital cost for testing equipment for testing a variety of semiconductor chips.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that provides for quick removal of and replacement of DUT PCBs having testing sockets thereon.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that is high quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick change small footprint testing system and method of use that is durable.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.